Exception
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Un jour comme un autre dans la boutique où travaille Nakamaru Yuichi, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Pairing : TatsuMaru


Il est quinze heures et il n'y a pas un chat dans la boutique. J'ai tellement lavé le sol qu'on pourrait manger par terre, le comptoir est si propre qu'on se voit presque dedans, chaque article est rangé au cordeau, tout est étiqueté, la réserve est rangée… Bref le magasin est impeccable, mais il n'y a pas le moindre client en vue et je meurs littéralement d'ennui. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habitué, il n'y a jamais grand monde, mais ça commence franchement à être pénible, surtout que je n'ose pas sortir un livre ou mon téléphone pour m'occuper, parce que si mon responsable passe et me voit en train de faire quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir, ça va être ma fête. Et comme je suis le seul employé, je n'ai même pas de collègue avec qui discuter. Mais bon, pourquoi je m'étonne du manque de client ? La pénurie ne tient pas aux vacances, c'est juste qu'il faut avoir une raison pour pousser la porte d'une animalerie spécialisée dans les poissons tropicaux.

Je soupire et retourne une fois de plus vérifier que nos pensionnaires aquatiques ont tout ce qui leur faut. J'ai regardé à peu près la moitié des aquariums, quand la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinte, signalant un visiteur. Trop heureux d'avoir à la fois de l'activité et quelqu'un à qui parler, je me précipite.

- Irrashaimase ! m'exclamé-je, l'agressant presque de mon enthousiasme.

Woh… et bien le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que mon client n'est pas commun. Si personne ne se retourne sur moi dans la rue parce que j'ai un visage très banal, ça ne doit pas être son cas. Je pense que c'est ce genre d'homme qu'on appelle vulgairement « un canon » : un visage aux traits fins, des yeux d'un brun profond, des cheveux noirs très courts structurés par du gel, pas très grand mais très mince. Tout à fait mon type, si du moins ce genre d'homme posait parfois les yeux sur moi. Ce qui n'arrive jamais parce que je n'ai rien de remarquable.

Et je me demande bien ce que quelqu'un comme lui est venu faire dans cette boutique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je doute qu'il soit aquariophile et il ne pleut pas, donc il n'est pas entré pour s'abriter.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-je.

Pendant que je formule la question, j'ai l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ? Si je l'avais déjà rencontré ou même croisé, je m'en souviendrais. On ne peut pas oublier un homme comme ça.

- Je… Non merci, répond-il d'une voix douce, tout en regardant craintivement à l'extérieur.

- Ca ne va pas ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Il me suit… Depuis des jours. J'ai l'habitude, mais lui il me fait peur…

- Un stalker ? fais-je.

Je n'en ai jamais vu et n'ai jamais rencontré non plus personne qui en soit victime. Mais étant donné son physique, je ne m'étonne pas vraiment que ce soit son cas.

Soudain, alors que je le regarde, sa posture (buste de trois-quarts, tête de profil, regard rivé au loin) rafraîchit ma mémoire. Je sais où je l'ai déjà vu ! En format super géant, en plein milieu de la tour du 109 à Shibuya !

- Ueda Tatsuya ! m'exclamé-je, le reconnaissant formellement.

Le regard du mannequin se pose immédiatement sur moi, terrifié et il couvre ma bouche avec sa main fine baguée d'argent.

- Chut ! Je vous en prie, chut ! fait-il, apeuré. S'il vous entend…

Je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai saisi et il me libère.

- Excusez-moi, mais je…

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends, dis-je. Mais vous êtes tout tremblant. Venez vous assoir un moment, je vais vous donner un verre d'eau.

- C'est… Je… Merci…

C'est bizarre comme il n'a absolument plus l'air sûr de lui quand il ne pose pas. Il a même l'air timide. Limite fragile.

Je l'emmène dans l'arrière boutique, le fais assoir derrière le bureau et file lui chercher à boire. Heureusement, j'ai toujours une petite bouteille d'eau dans mon sac. Je reviens vers lui et la lui tend. Il me remercie d'un hochement de tête, la débouche et en boit quelques gorgées, mais sa main tremble. Il doit avoir sacrément la trouille oui.

- Pourquoi il vous fait peur ? Il a déjà tenté quelque chose contre vous ?

- Non…

- Alors pourquoi…

- Je ne sais pas. C'est une impression… Il a une tête de pervers.

- Mais vous le connaissez ?

- Je connais son nom parce qu'il n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des lettres, des cadeaux et autre, de me répéter qu'il m'aime… Il s'appelle Shibutani Subaru.

- Et bien puisque vous avez son nom… pourquoi ne pas aller trouver la police ? Dites que vous ne vous sentez pas en sécurité à cause de lui et ils feront le nécessaire.

Il me regarde, totalement stupéfait. Je pense qu'il était si terrorisé que cette solution ne lui était pas venue à l'idée. En même temps, c'est facile d'avoir l'esprit clair pour réfléchir, quand on est pas directement concerné par le problème. Etre suivi en permanence, doit être assez effrayant. Surtout quand on sait qu'on aura pas physiquement le dessus en cas d'attaque. Et étant donné la carrure de Ueda-san, il est évident qu'il aurait le dessous. Il est encore plus fin que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire parce que je ne suis pas bien gros moi-même.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé… souffle-t-il, piteux. Merci…

Sa phrase reste en suspend, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Ah, j'ai compris.

- Nakamaru. Nakamaru Yuichi, me présenté-je.

- Merci, Nakamaru-san. Vous me retirez une sacré épine du pied. Il faut juste que je trouve le courage de sortir et de l'affronter s'il est encore là.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il vous ait vu entrer ici, dis-je. Mais je peux aller voir si vous voulez.

- Vous feriez ça ?

- Oui. Décrivez-le-moi.

Il s'exécute et je l'écoute avec attention. Petit, des cheveux mi-longs et gras, un nez épaté, des yeux enfoncés et rapprochés, un regard chafouin… Effectivement, rien que la description fait pervers et donne froid dans le dos. Je me mets à sa place, ce n'est pas rassurant du tout.

- Très bien, restez là, je vais voir si la voie est libre.

- Soyez prudent… me recommande-t-il.

Je souris.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Quelqu'un comme moi ne doit pas avoir le moindre intérêt pour lui.

Je ne suis pas aigri ni amer, je suis juste lucide. Je me contente de constater la réalité : les stalkers préfèrent suivre les beaux gosses. Les gens « normaux » ne sont pas assez attrayants, pas assez attirants.

Je quitte le bureau, traverse la boutique toujours aussi déserte et ouvre la porte. Je sors sur le trottoir juste devant le magasin et regarde de tout côté. Il y a des passants, mais aucun qui corresponde au signalement. Son poursuivant a du croire qu'il avait continué sa route et a suivi sa « piste ». Je retourne donc auprès de mon protégé.

- C'est bon, Ueda-san, il n'est pas là, vous êtes tranquille, lui dis-je.

- Vraiment ? Mais s'il s'est caché pour m'attendre ?

- Il y a peu de chance. Il a du croire que vous aviez continué tout droit.

Il ne répond pas mais n'a pas du tout l'air rassuré. Je me demande comment je pourrais l'aider. C'est bizarre, je ne suis pas le genre protecteur, je n'ai jamais ressenti l'envie de veiller sur qui que ce soit jusqu'ici, mais lui c'est différent, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Ecoutez… je termine mon service dans une heure. Si vous avez la patience d'attendre, je pourrais vous raccompagner si vous voulez, dis-je.

Il me regarde, manifestement bouleversé et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Il a l'air tellement soulagé, que je ne regrette pas ma proposition.

- Merci, Nakamaru-san. Vous me sauvez la vie.

- Tout de même pas, fais-je en souriant.

Quelques instants passent, puis il reprend la parole.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, je m'ennuyais.

- Vous ne travaillez pas ?

- Vous savez, c'est un magasin spécialisé, alors les clients ne sont jamais nombreux.

Et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il se passe parfois des jours sans que personne passe la porte. Je n'ai qu'une crainte, que mon responsable finisse par m'annoncer que la boutique a fait faillite et que je dois chercher du travail ailleurs. Ce qui ne m'arrangerait pas du tout étant donné le mal que j'ai déjà eu à trouver celui-ci.

- Alors ma mésaventure vous a occupé si je comprends bien, fait-il dans un petit sourire. Elle vous a été utile.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, ce serait cruel envers vous.

- Vous êtes gentil.

Gentil… Oui sûrement, ça doit être le mot qui me qualifie. Certains diraient certainement « lisse » aussi. Je ne suis ni beau, ni drôle, ni très intelligent, je n'ai pas de talent spécial, pas de faculté particulière, bref je suis moyen. Ce qui me rend totalement transparent je pense. En règle générale du moins.

Mon célèbre protégé passe donc les soixante minutes restantes à m'observer passer d'aquarium en aquarium et nourrir les poissons. On dirait qu'il regarde un film ou un documentaire tellement il a l'air absorbé.

- Ce que je fais est si intéressant à regarder ? finis-je par lui demander, amusé.

- Vous êtes si calme, que ça me détend en fait, répond-il dans un petit sourire.

Woh. J'avoue que quand il sourit, il est encore plus canon. Bien qu'il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu sourire sur les publicités sur lesquelles je l'ai déjà vu : il y arbore toujours un air lointain très mystérieux. C'est très sexy, mais du coup…

- Je vois, fais-je en terminant ma tâche.

A quinze heures cinquante-cinq précises, la clochette sonne. C'est mon patron, Kimura-san. Il arrive tous les jours à cette heure-ci très précisément. Et comme d'habitude, son premier geste est de regarder l'aquarium des poissons clowns, pour lequel il a une affection particulière. Sans doute à cause du film d'animation du studio Pixar. Après avoir, comme d'habitude, toqué du doigt sur la paroi en verre, il se redresse et s'approche de moi.

- Bonjour, Nakamaru-san, dit-il en me serrant la main à me la broyer, sans paraitre se rendre compte de la présence du mannequin non loin de moi. Du nouveau aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai vendu le dernier chirurgien bleu ce matin, il va falloir en recommander, réponds-je en retirant mon tablier. Sinon, rien de particulier. Ah si, je crois qu'il va falloir surveiller les gorettes jaunes, leur eau est souvent trouble, c'est bizarre.

- Hum. Très bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu, je vais voir ça. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Hai, fais-je en attrapant ma pochette sous le comptoir. A demain, Kimura-san.

- A demain, Nakamaru-san.

Je fais signe à mon protégé de me suivre et nous quittons tous deux la boutique.

- Dans quelle direction habitez-vous ? lui demandé-je.

Sans un mot, il m'indique la gauche, je lui emboîte le pas et on se met en route en silence. Il n'est pas très bavard, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Alors que moi, je parlerais sans arrêt si je m'écoutais. Mais bon, en général, je m'adapte à la personne qui est avec moi. Si elle est du même genre que moi, je ne me gêne pas, mais quand elle est beaucoup plus réservée, ce qui est le cas de Ueda-san, je me tais. Ou alors il ne parle pas parce qu'il a encore peur que son stalker soit dans les parages. Non pas que je sois un garde du corps effrayant. Avec mes cinquante-sept kilos tout mouillé, je ne serais pas bien utile si ce type décidait soudain de passer à l'acte.

- Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître en poissons, dit-il soudain, me faisant sursauter après un gros quart d'heure de silence.

- Oui et non. Quand j'ai été embauché, je n'y connaissais rien du tout. J'ai appris sur le tas. Heureusement, les aquariums sont étiquetés selon les races de poissons qui s'y trouvent. J'ai appris le reste sur internet.

- Je vois.

Et il se tait à nouveau. Du coup, j'en profite pour l'observer à la dérobée. Il est vraiment beau, mais pas du même genre que ses collègues qu'on voit dans les magazines. Lui, il ne cultive pas le style ténébreux comme Akanishi Jin, ni le genre chaud comme la braise de Kamenashi Kazuya (oui, à une époque, je regardais pas mal de revues). Non, lui il a la vraie beauté, celle qui ne doit rien à la lumière des projecteurs. Celle qui vient de l'intérieur et rayonne à l'extérieur. En plus, contrairement aux autres mannequins, il n'a l'air ni prétentieux, ni vaniteux. Enfin bien sûr, comme je ne le connais pas, ce ne sont que des avis a priori.

Après un bon moment, on finit par arriver en plein cœur de Shibuya. Je ne suis même pas surpris qu'il vive par là. Ce qui m'étonne un peu, par contre, c'est qu'avec le nombre de groupies qu'il doit avoir, il n'ait pas été reconnu. Ou alors il est justement tellement connu, que les gens du quartier ont l'habitude et ne font plus attention.

- J'habite là, finit par dire le sujet de mes réflexions.

Il désigne un immeuble cossu mais résolument moderne.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Plus rien ne peut vous arriver maintenant. Bonne fin de journée, Ueda-san.

Je lui souris et tourne les talons pour reprendre la direction de chez moi.

- Attendez !

Je me retourne et le regarde, interrogateur.

- Je voudrais vous remercier de votre aide et de votre gentillesse, Nakamaru-san.

- C'est inutile, je vous assure. Je ne vous ai pas aidé pour obtenir une quelconque récompense.

- Justement. S'il vous plait, montez avec moi.

- Je vous assure que…

- Au moins pour boire quelque chose. Je vous en prie.

Il est têtu. Mais il a un air tellement suppliant, que je comprends que ça lui tient réellement à cœur et que si je continue à refuser, je vais le vexer.

- D'accord, cédé-je.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et j'en reçois comme un grand coup au cœur. Il est carrément divin là.

- Génial ! Venez !

Il m'attrape par le poignet et me tire à sa suite, comme pour s'assurer que je ne vais pas changer d'avis.

- Je ne vais pas m'envoler, vous savez, dis-je en riant.

- Pardon, fait-il en me lâchant dans le hall du building.

- Ce n'est rien. Marchez, je vous suis.

On entre dans un ascenseur, qui nous emmène au huitième étage. Là, il ouvre la porte et j'en reste bouche bée. Rien que l'entrée est presque plus grande que mon studio. Je n'imagine même pas la taille du reste des pièces, sans parler de celle de l'appartement entier.

Il se déchausse, met des pantoufles et m'en sort une paire aussi. Sur le mur à côté de moi, il y a un grand miroir, sûrement destiné à ce qu'il puisse vérifier la perfection de sa tenue avant toute sortie. Ce qui est normal pour un top model de sa renommée. Il ne doit pas pouvoir se permettre un cheveu de travers ni une tache sur les chaussures. Nos deux reflets y apparaissent et je me fais la réflexion qu'on forme un duo des plus improbables : lui, le mannequin international au visage d'ange moi, le vendeur on ne peut plus banal de poissons tropicaux. La probabilité pour qu'on se rencontre un jour était plus que nulle et pourtant… Je ris intérieurement en me disant que moi qui me plaignais de la platitude de ma vie, j'étais servi au niveau des aventures pour une seule journée.

- Par contre, je n'ai ni soda ni alcool à vous proposer, me dit-il, embarrassé. Ca m'est interdit à cause du sucre que ça contient.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas très soif de toute façon. Mais vous devez avoir un régime très strict.

- Oui… Un peu trop même et parfois ça me pèse. Asseyez-vous, je vais nous faire du thé. Ca j'ai le droit.

A cause de ses propriétés diurétiques je suppose.

Tandis que je prend place sur le canapé en cuir qui a dû coûter une petite fortune, il s'esquive. La décoration est très sobre. Toute en bichromie de noir et de blanc. Mais il est évident que je n'aurais pas pu me payer la moindre des babioles que contient l'appartement. On dirait que chaque élément porte une étiquette de prix chiffrée en millions de yens. Ca donne le tournis, nous ne sommes vraiment pas du même monde. L'étoile et le ver de terre.

- Voilà, fait la voix dudit astre, qui pose une tasse devant moi.

- Merci, Ueda-san.

Un nouveau silence s'installe tandis qu'il s'assoit près de moi avec son propre mug. Il met ensuite la main dans sa poche, en sort quelque chose, qu'il pose sur la petite table et fait glisser vers moi. Je m'apprête à lui demander de quoi il s'agit, quand je me rend compte qu'il s'agit de sa carte de visite.

- C'est imprudent, ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer. Imaginez qu'une fois en possession de vos coordonnées, je devienne comme cet homme qui vous fait si peur.

- Je suis sûr que non. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme lui. Je le sens.

- Mais si vous vous trompiez ? Vous me connaissez à peine, vous n'avez aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Je pourrais très bien avoir de mauvaises intentions et le dissimuler.

Il me regarde d'un air soudain si effrayé, que je le rassure aussitôt.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, sans quoi je ne vous l'aurais pas dis. Mais si ça l'avait été, vous vous seriez retrouvé dans une situation encore plus pénible. Je voulais simplement vous faire prendre conscience que donner des informations aussi confidentielles à quelqu'un dont vous ne savez rien, est dangereux. Surtout pour vous et dans votre situation.

- Vous devez me trouver idiot…

- Pas du tout. Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'intelligence. Vous êtes juste trop confiant. Le monde est rempli d'hommes comme ce Shibutani Subaru et même pire, vous savez. Il faut vous protéger au maximum. Et ça passe par ne pas donner vos coordonnées au premier venu.

Il baisse la tête d'un air piteux, ce qui me donne envie de lui caresser les cheveux pour le réconforter, mais je m'abstient.

- Ueda-san, quel âge avez-vous ?

- Vingt ans.

Tout s'explique. Il encore jeune et naïf. Il ne voit pas encore la noirceur du monde et des gens.

- Et vous ?

- Vingt-neuf. C'est ce qui m'autorise à vous donner ces conseils en tant qu'aîné. Gardez cette carte, Ueda-san, ajouté-je en la refaisant glisser vers lui. Elle sera mieux en votre possession. Et puis imaginez que je la perde… N'importe qui pourrait avoir vos coordonnées et il ne faudrait pas être grand clerc pour deviner à qui correspond le « Ueda Tatsuya » écrit dessus.

- Mais je voudrais vous revoir… murmure-t-il sans oser me regarder.

C'est mignon. Adorable même. Mais je ne me fais pas d'idée, il dit juste ça sur le coup, par reconnaissance. S'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il ne dirait sans doute pas ça.

- Et bien dans ce cas, vous n'aurez qu'à revenir à la boutique. J'y suis tous les jours, de neuf heures à seize heures. Mais ne commettez plus ce genre d'imprudence, d'accord ?

- Hai…

Je me retiens de lui tapoter la tête, ce qui serait à la fois condescendant, humiliant et infantilisant pour lui. A la place, je prend ma tasse, en bois quelques gorgées, puis me lève.

- Cette fois, je vais y aller, dis-je. Merci pour le thé, Ueda-san, il était très bon.

Il me regarde, ouvre la bouche, puis la referme sans qu'un son en soit sorti. Je sens bien qu'il aurait voulu trouver une excuse pour me retenir, mais que, n'en ayant pas, il préfère se taire.

- Je viendrais, me dit-il après un blanc de quelques secondes. Je viendrais vous voir.

Je souris mais ne le crois pas pour autant. Les promesses de ce genre sont comme des mots qu'on trace sur du sable : vite faites et vite effacées. Aujourd'hui, aux abois, il s'est tourné vers moi parce que j'étais le seul présent, mais demain, il ne se souviendra même pas de l'existence de l'insignifiant Nakamaru Yuichi.

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Mais deux jours plus tard, alors que je change l'eau des demoiselles, je le vois franchir le seuil de la boutique. Dire que je suis surpris est un euphémisme.

- Nakamaru-san ! s'exclame-t-il en se précipitant vers moi avec un grand sourire, comme si je lui avais affreusement manqué.

Je trouve ça adorable, d'autant qu'aujourd'hui, habillé de blanc de la tête aux pieds, il a réellement l'air d'un ange. Ne lui manquent que les ailes immaculées.

- Ueda-san, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? fais-je une fois revenu de ma surprise.

- Je vous avais dis que je voulais vous revoir et que je reviendrais. Je voulais venir hier, mais j'avais trop de travail, je n'ai pas pu.

Je n'en reviens pas.

- Mais… pourquoi ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi teniez-vous tant à me revoir ? Ca n'a pas de sens, on ne se connait quasi pas.

- Vous n'allez pas vous moquer de moi ?

- Je vous le promets.

- Je… suis tombé amoureux de vous… avoue-t-il dans un souffle.

- He ? fais-je, totalement éberlué.

- Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est fait, mais je l'ai compris en réalisant que vous me manquiez.

Amoureux de moi ? Lui ? Impossible… Ah si je sais, c'est l'effet Florence Nightingale : le patient tombe amoureux de son infirmière. Là c'est pareil, je me suis occupé de lui pendant quelques heures, alors il s'imagine avoir des sentiments pour moi. Me voilà bien…

- Je suis trop vieux pour vous, Ueda-san.

- Pas du tout ! Et puis je m'en fiche de votre âge ! Je vous aime, Nakamaru-san !

Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir en fait, c'est seulement la deuxième déclaration que je reçois après celle d'une fille quand j'étais au lycée. Et là, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce qu'il ressent est réel. La raison voudrait que je le repousse doucement mais fermement pour qu'il puisse se tourner vers une personne plus proche de lui, en âge comme en milieu social. Mais il est tellement adorable que je n'en ai pas le courage. On verra bien ce qui arrivera.

- Vous ne répondez pas ?

- Que voulez-vous que je dise, Ueda-san ? Nous nous connaissons à peine.

- Mais on peut apprendre à se connaitre… Oui ? Oui ?!

Encore une fois, il arbore cet air suppliant auquel j'ai déjà compris que je ne serais jamais capable de résister.

- Je suppose en effet que c'est possible, réponds-je prudemment.

Le manque d'enthousiasme de ma réponse douche le sien.

- Vous ne m'aimez pas… Vous n'avez pas envie de me connaître…

- Vous tirez trop vite des conclusions erronées. A quel moment ai-je dis ça ?

- Alors vous m'aimez ?!

- Vous recommencez. La vie n'est pas noire ou blanche, Ueda-san, elle s'étire en une infinité de nuances de blanc, de gris et même de noir. Ne prenez pas pour habitude de sauter aux conclusions comme ça car ça peut être dangereux. Non, je ne vous aime pas au sens où vous le voudriez, mais je vous apprécie. Je pense que vous êtes un gentil garçon même si vous êtes imprudent et trop confiant.

- Alors… j'ai l'autorisation de vous aimer ? Vous voulez bien ?

C'est complètement fou. C'est lui, le top model dont on s'arrache l'image, qui me demande à moi la permission de m'aimer. Je nage en plein surréalisme. Ou en plein drama. Au choix. Il doit se sentir bien seul pour tomber amoureux si vite et en plus de quelqu'un comme moi.

- Je n'ai aucune autorisation à vous donner ni à vous refuser, Ueda-san, dis-je. Qui serais-je si je prétendais pouvoir commander vos sentiments d'un mot ? Et quelle force auraient vos sentiments s'ils se laissaient diriger de cette façon ?

Ma réponse semble le laisser perplexe un instant, puis il sourit.

- Alors je n'abandonnerais pas. Un jour, vous m'aimerez autant que je vous aime, je le sais.

Et tout a commencé comme ça.

Par la suite, pas tous les jours mais très régulièrement, il entrait dans la boutique et passait des heures avec moi. S'il partait avant que j'ai terminé mon service, je savais qu'il me suivait « discrètement » car je l'avais remarqué à plusieurs reprises sans rien en dire. J'avais mon adorable stalker personnel et ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Un jour pourtant, j'ignore pourquoi, je décide de lui faire comprendre que je l'ai repéré. Je m'arrête en plein milieu du trottoir et me tourne vers l'angle de la rue, où se trouve un distributeur de boissons. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, mais j'ai repéré un morceau de ses vêtements, imparfaitement dissimulés par la machine. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui, je ne l'interpelle pas en pleine rue, mais m'approche de sa cachette.

- Vous n'êtes pas discret, lui fais-je remarquer avec amusement une fois près de lui.

Surpris d'être démasqué, il lève la tête la tête (il s'était accroupi) et me regarde.

- Oh vous saviez que j'étais là ?

- Hum. Et depuis un bon moment. Vous n'aimez pas les stalkers, alors pourquoi en devenez-vous un ? lui demandé-je sans toutefois teinter ma voix de reproche.

- Désolé… J'avais peur que vous ne vouliez pas que je vous colle, dit-il en se relevant.

- J'aime encore moins que vous me suiviez en douce. Tant qu'à me filer, faites-le ouvertement, sans vous cacher.

- Alors vous voulez bien ?!

- Ai-je un quelconque moyen de vous en empêcher ?

- Non ! répond-il joyeusement, en s'emparant de mon bras pour littéralement se coller à moi.

- A ce propos, fais-je en me remettant en marche, renonçant à me dégager de son étreinte, Shibutani-san a-t-il refait parler de lui ?

- Non plus du tout. Vous avez du lui faire peur, répond ingénument le mannequin.

- J'en doute car je n'ai rien d'effrayant. Donc méfiez-vous et restez vigilant. Ce genre d'homme ne renonce pas facilement.

- Oh…

Je m'engage dans la bouche de métro et je le sens piler.

- Vous ne venez pas ? fais-je.

- On va où ?

- Chez moi.

- Pour de vrai ?!

Il a l'air joyeux maintenant, mais j'ai compris à la façon dont il s'est arrêté, qu'il n'a probablement jamais pris le métro.

- Oui, pour de vrai. Allez venez.

- Super ! Vous habitez où ?

- A Mitaka.

- C'est où ? Je ne connais pas.

- A vingt-cinq minutes de train de Tokyo.

Il a l'air étonné.

- Pourquoi vous n'habitez pas dans Tokyo ?

- Parce qu'un appartement dans la capitale n'est pas dans mes moyens, tout simplement.

- Oh… Pardon.

- Cessez de vous excuser sans arrêt pour des broutilles. Les mots « pardon » et « désolé » doivent être gardés pour des occasions qui en valent la peine. Allez, en route, je voudrais bien réussir à attraper le train de quarante-cinq à la gare de Shinjuku.

- Vous devez aller jusque là ?

- Hé oui. Vous êtes prêt à courir ?

- Pourquoi courir ?

- Parce qu'on va manquer le métro.

Et sans lui demander son avis, je pars à fond de train, comme ça m'arrive souvent. Je l'entends passer à côté de moi comme une fusée. Woh il est drôlement rapide, ça doit tenir à la finesse de son corps. Sauf qu'il m'a dépassé pour rien, parce qu'il est obligé de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin : il n'a pas de ticket.

- Ano… fait-il, gêné.

- Hé oui, c'est ça de ne pas écouter. Si vous m'aviez attendu, vous auriez su qu'il fallait calculer le prix de votre trajet pour prendre le billet correspondant.

Je l'emmène à une borne et lui montre de quelle façon s'y prendre, puis le laisse faire seul. Après insertion des pièces adéquates (il en avait tout de même sur lui, je m'attendais à devoir payer à sa place), il brandit son ticket d'un air victorieux, comme s'il venait de gagner une grande bataille. Adorable.

- Vous n'en prenez pas ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, moi j'ai un abonnement.

- D'accord.

- Allez, cette fois, on court !

Et on repart à toute vitesse tous les deux, s'engouffrant dans le métro juste à temps. La course lui a mit du rouge aux joues et a ébouriffé ses cheveux, il est essoufflé mais ses yeux brillent d'amusement. Il s'éclate comme un petit fou, pour des choses qui me paraissent basiques. C'est mignon.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, on attend l'arrêt Shinjuku, puis on changera de train pour aller à Mitaka.

Il hoche la tête et agrippe de nouveau mon bras.

- Je ne vais pas m'envoler, lui dis-je pour la seconde fois depuis notre rencontre.

- Je sais. Mais j'aime bien être près de vous comme ça.

Que répondre à ça ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, donc je le laisse faire, ignorant royalement les regards des autres voyageurs, ainsi que des battements désorsonnés de mon coeur.

Mon compagnon de route reste calme tant qu'on est dans le métro, mais dès que nous mettons un pied dans le train qui va vers chez moi, il redevient tout excité, m'interrogeant sans cesse sur la moindre chose qu'il voit. Il a une telle énergie… qu'avec mes presque dix ans de plus que lui, je me sens totalement largué. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être capable de suivre.

Du coup, après les vingt-cinq minutes de train, plus les dix minutes de bus supplémentaires nécessaires pour arriver chez moi (d'ailleurs il a eu l'air très gêné de constater que c'était son portrait géant qui ornait l'un des côtés de l'abribus), je suis presque épuisé.

En rentrant, je lui donne des chaussons, le laisse s'installer sur mon pauvre canapé clic-clac qui a connu des jours meilleurs et vais faire du thé. Pendant que je m'active dans ma kitchinette, il me demande :

- Vous n'avez qu'une seule pièce ?

Il a vraiment l'air surpris, comme s'il avait du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse vivre dans seulement vingt mètres carrés.

- Hé oui. C'est ce qu'on appelle un studio. Vous êtes assis sur mon lit en ce moment. Ou ce qui en tient lieu une fois déplié.

- C'est vraiment un lit ?

Comme il n'a pas l'air de me croire, je le déplie pour lui montrer… et son premier réflexe est de se jeter dessus en riant comme un enfant.

- Doucement, lui dis-je. Il n'est plus tout jeune, je l'ai acheté d'occasion.

- Oh… Dés…

- Qu'est ce que je vous ai dis tout à l'heure ?

- C'est vrai.

- Vous n'aviez jamais pris ni métro, ni train, ni bus, vous n'aviez pas entendu parler de studio, vous découvrez ce qu'est un clic-clac… De quel milieu venez-vous exactement, Ueda-san ?

Il parait embarrassé.

- Ne répondez pas si j'ai posé une question trop personnelle.

- Non non ce n'est pas ça… dit-il en se relevant. Mais c'est toujours délicat d'en parler, parce que ça déclenche des réactions pas toujours très gentilles ou trop gentilles pour être honnêtes.

Ah tiens, donc malgré son innocence manifeste, il y a tout de même des choses qu'il a réalisé. C'est déjà ça.

Je vais rechercher les tasses à la cuisine et lui tend la sienne, avant de prendre place à ses côtés sur mon sofa fatigué.

- Mes parents sont riches. Très riches même. Alors j'ai toujours habité dans une maison gigantesque, avec des serviteurs et un chauffeur pour nous emmener où nous voulions. C'est encore le cas maintenant que je vis seul.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez encore un chauffeur ? m'effaré-je.

Il hoche la tête.

Incroyable. Je me doutais que ce genre de personne existait, bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas en rencontrer une un jour. Ce garçon continue de m'étonner.

Du coup, on continue à discuter, les heures passent à toute vitesse et lorsque je me décide à regarder l'horloge de la télévision, il est déjà plus de minuit. Nous n'avons pas mangé ni rien. Je fais un piètre hôte.

- Nous avons parlé trop tard, dis-je. Je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir seul en pleine nuit, ce serait de la folie et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Il va falloir que vous passiez la nuit ici.

- Mais… vous n'avez qu'un lit…

- Et pas de place pour ranger ni mettre un futon. Tant pis, pour cette fois, vous partagerez le clic-clac avec moi.

- Je vais… dormir avec vous ?

L'idée semble tellement le remplir de confusion, que son visage délicat a viré au cramoisi. Adorable.

- Je pense que nous travaillons tous les deux demain, alors il est temps d'aller dormir, dis-je, à moins que vous ayez faim (il secoue la tête).Bien. La salle de bain est ici si vous en avez besoin, ajouté-je en lui montrant l'unique autre porte.

Il hoche la tête et pendant qu'il s'esquive, j'en profite pour simplement rajouter un oreiller. Il réapparait cinq minutes plus tard, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer. Je voudrais bien m'en empêcher parce que c'est un peu comme s'il était mon petit frère, mais mon regard est attiré malgré moi par la perfection de son corps, plus musclé qu'il n'y parait lorsqu'il est habillé.

- Couchez-vous, je reviens, dis-je pour me donner une contenance, avant de filer à mon tour dans la salle de bain.

J'y reste un quart d'heure environ, c'est-à-dire pas très longtemps, mais à mon retour, il est déjà profondément endormi. Une mèche de jais a glissé sur son front et je la remet à sa place. Ses cheveux sont fins et soyeux, ils ne font pas un casque et ne sont pas d'une bête couleur marronnasse comme les miens. Les siens ont des reflets bleutés magnifiques.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveille seul comme à mon habitude, je ne le suis pas justement. Enfin je savais que je m'étais endormi avec Ueda-san dans mon lit, mais… il n'était pas si près. Là, il est carrément blotti contre moi, son visage tout près du mien, ses lèvres entrouvertes. C'est totalement stupide, mais je suis pris d'une brusque envie de l'embrasser. Je ne vais bien entendu pas le faire mais… Non il faut que je le réveille, c'est la seule solution pour mettre fin à cette tentation.

- Ueda-san, fais-je en le secouant un peu. Ueda-san, réveillez-vous, c'est l'heure.

Un soupir très sexy accueille mon geste, mais il ne fait pas mine d'ouvrir les yeux. Pire, il se colle davantage encore et passe un bras autour de ma taille. Mayday ! Danger ! Il faut que je me lève tout de suite !

Le mouvement brusque que je fais pour me mettre debout, me fait tomber du clic-clac et le réveille par la même occasion.

- Nakamaru-san ? fait-il, encore tout endormi. Qu'est ce que vous faites par terre ?

- Je… suis tombé, dis-je en me relevant. C'est l'heure de se lever, sinon nous serons en retard tous les deux.

Il faut que je lui échappe. Je n'aime pas du tout ce qui est en train de se passer en moi. Mais alors vraiment pas.

En arrivant à la boutique, seul (il avait une séance photo), je vais chercher mon tablier et plonge la main dans ma poche pour en tirer mon portable. Mais à sa place, je sens un rectangle cartonné, que je me hâte de sortir. Sa carte de visite. Il a finalement réussi à me la donner, le petit malin. Mais quand et comment s'y est-il pris pour que je ne remarque rien ? Il est doué. J'hésite à la conserver, mais après tout pourquoi pas… C'était totalement improbable, mais nous avons fini par nous lier d'une sorte d'amitié alors… avoir les coordonnées de l'autre ne parait plus si étrange. Je sors finalement mon portable et entre son numéro dans la mémoire, puis lui envoie un court message pour qu'il puisse enregistrer le mien : « Petit malin… ». Ca suffit, il comprendra très bien pourquoi je dis ça. Et je signe par habitude « Yuichi ». C'est comme ça que je signe quand j'envoie des messages à mes amis proches. Je ne réalise qu'une fois l'envoi fait… et aussi que ça lui donne tacitement l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom, mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Et finalement, ce n'est pas très grave.

Un jour, en pleine matinée, il débarque à la boutique sans crier gare, et s'exclame :

- Venez, Yuichi, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose !

- Bonjour, Tatsuya, fais-je. C'est intéressant, mais je suis au travail, je ne peux pas partir comme j'en ai envie.

- Si si, j'ai négocié avec votre patron hier, vous pouvez venir avec moi.

Je le regarde, effaré. Il est revenu au magasin après qu'on se soit séparés et a parlé à mon responsable pour que je sois libre de le suivre où il avait envie de m'emmener. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien avoir à me montrer de si important pour avoir fait une telle démarche.

- Venez ! Vite !

- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive, fais-je en retirant mon tablier, avant de récupérer ma sacoche et de fermer le magasin.

Dehors, une longue voiture d'un noir brillant et aux vitres teintées, attend, une portière ouverte. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'entre dans une voiture conduite par un chauffeur qui ne soit pas un taxi. L'intérieur est entièrement en cuir gris perle, très chic et le chauffeur en question porte même un uniforme. Me revoilà en plein drama.

- Où allons-nous ? demandé-je.

- C'est un secret. Ne, Koyama-san ?

- Oui, monsieur, répond le chauffeur parfaitement stylé.

Intrigué, je m'abstiens pourtant de poser davantage de questions et contiens ma curiosité jusqu'à l'arrêt du véhicule.

- Et maintenant, j'ai le droit de savoir ?

- Toujours pas, répond mon jeune ami, visiblement très amusé par la situation.

- Bon.

- Venez, venez, s'impatiente-t-il.

J'ai à peine le temps de quitter l'habitacle, qu'il m'entraîne déjà vers un bâtiment. Devant, une foule compacte, principalement constituée de filles, qui tournent la tête, comme mues par un sixième sens, dès que nous approchons.

- Il est là !

- TATSUYA-SAMAAAAAA !

Ahuri, je les vois se précipiter vers nous comme un troupeau de vaches enragées. Elles vont nous piétiner, ma parole !

- Cours ! m'ordonne le concerné, me tutoyant brusquement.

Sans dire un mot, je le suis dans son contournement de l'immeuble, ce qui ne décourage pas ses groupies, qui continuent à nous suivre.

- Il est avec moi, Siwon-san ! lance-t-il au colosse qui garde une porte.

Le terme colosse n'est pas galvaudé, là. Ce type est plus grand que moi (et pourtant je ne suis pas petit) et trois fois plus baraqué. Je ne m'étonne même pas du nom coréen. Plus grand-chose n'arrive à m'étonner vraiment depuis que je connais Tatsuya. Bref il s'écarte pour nous laisser entrer, puis reprend sa place tandis que la porte se referme, brisant net les hurlements des fans.

- C'était… quoi ça ? fais-je, essoufflé.

- Mon lot quotidien, répond-il.

- Et bien ça ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours.

- On s'habitue vite.

Je regarde autour de moi.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Au studio. Je voulais te montrer comment je travaille.

- Ah je comprends mieux tous ces mystères, dis-je sans relever le tutoiement.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise.

- C'est réussi.

Je lui ébouriffe un peu les cheveux en souriant. Il est vraiment adorable.

- Alors on y va ou on reste dans le hall ?

- Non, viens.

Il m'emmène jusqu'à une porte qui doit être sa loge puisqu'il y a son nom écrit dessus. Ca fait drôle, mais l'effet est encore plus bizarre quand, en entrant, trois femmes qui doivent avoir à peu près mon âge, se précipitent vers nous en piaillant.

- Tatsuya-sama ! fait la première.

Elle aussi lui donne du –sama, comme s'il était une divinité.

- Vous êtes moins en avance que d'habitude, note la seconde.

- On va vous voir moins longtemps du coup, dit la troisième.

- Désolé, on s'y met vite, dit mon jeune ami en allant s'assoir dans un fauteuil devant un miroir.

Je comprends vite que ces femmes sont la coiffeuse, la maquilleuse et l'habilleuse, mais le plaisir manifeste qu'elles prennent à le toucher, me prouvent qu'elles n'attendaient que ça. Et ça m'énerve qu'elles se permettent de le toucher d'une façon qui a l'air professionnelle mais qui en réalité ne l'est pas. Tatsuya n'est pas un objet, bon sang ! Etre beau doit être un fardeau que je suis heureux de ne pas avoir à porter. Autre chose agaçante, elles ont carrément fait comme si je n'étais pas là. Etre transparent n'est pas une nouveauté pour moi et en règle général, je m'en fiche totalement, mais allez savoir pourquoi, là, ça me vexe. J'ai envie de leur dire « vous avez vu qu'on était deux ? Le minimum de la politesse c'est quand même de dire bonjour », mais je ne dis rien et elles continuent à faire comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Viens, Yuichi, m'interpelle Tatsuya. Pourquoi tu reste si loin ?

Le tutoiement a l'air si naturel dans sa bouche, que j'ai soudain l'impression qu'il se forçait à me vouvoyer. Je souris et m'approche, luttant pour ne pas faire un pied de nez aux trois groupies dans un genre de « lui me voit au moins ! ».

Je m'assois sur le siège à côté et observe son délicat profil alors qu'il ferme les yeux sous les coups de pinceaux de la maquilleuse.

- Combien de temps dure une séance photo ?

- C'est très variable, me répond-il. Ca peut être une heure, comme trois ou une journée entière. Tout dépend du nombre de tenues à présenter, des envies du photographe etc. Rien n'est figé. J'ai déjà participé à des shoots qui devaient durer plusieurs heures et se sont soudain arrêtés au bout de quelques minutes parce que quelque chose déplaisait au photographe. Ce sont les aléas du métier, il faut s'y faire c'est tout.

- Je vois.

- Arrêtez de parler, s'il vous plait, Tatsuya-sama, je ne peux pas terminer, intervient la maquilleuse.

- Désolé, je me tais.

Et sur ces mots, elle lui enduit les lèvres d'une matière brillante. Je n'y connais rien du tout en la matière mais… est ce que ce n'est pas ça que les femmes appellent du gloss ? Tatsuya est un homme, alors qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ?

- Heu… désolé, mais est ce que vous ne vous êtes pas trompée ? Vous venez de lui mettre du gloss…

- Et ? fait-elle d'un ton coupant.

Le rire de mon jeune compagnon met fin à l'échange.

- Laissez, Rina-san, je crois que j'ai compris. C'est normal, tu sais, me dit-il. Ce gloss n'est pas fait pour me féminiser, juste pour rehausser ma bouche parce qu'il parait que c'est un de mes plus grands atouts.

- Ah…

Je me sens idiot d'un coup.

- Excusez-moi, fais-je à la jeune femme.

Cela étant, je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est vrai que sa bouche est très attirante (je ne peux pas dire le contraire), mais ce sont ses yeux qui sont son meilleur atout à mon avis.

La seconde femme prend ensuite la place de la première, passant les mains dans ses cheveux avec un délice visible et je l'envie soudain de pouvoir le faire aussi ostensiblement.

- Pour quoi est le… shoot d'aujourd'hui ?

- Pour la campagne de pub d'un nouveau parfum je crois.

- Oui, répond l'habilleuse. Il s'appelle Exception.

- Et leur slogan c'est « Pour devenir exceptionnel, visez l'Exception ».

C'est accrocheur, c'est sûr. Ca me donne envie de savoir à quoi ressemble le flacon de ce parfum et d'en respirer l'arôme. Et ils n'auraient pas pu choisir mieux que Tatsuya comme représentant de cette exception car il en est une vivante.

Une fois mon jeune ami habillé (et les vêtements choisis lui allaient à la perfection), je lui emboîte le pas avec curiosité. C'est la première fois que je vais mettre les pieds dans un studio photos. Il y a des projecteurs dont la lampe est entourée de quatre ailettes de métal noir et un décor très sommaire, puisqu'il consiste en un simple cube de plastique blanc, sur un sol et un fonds tout aussi immaculés. C'est un style pour le moins épuré et je ne vois pas trop le message de l'exception y passer. Jusqu'à ce que Tatsuya y entre. Là, ce message prend brusquement tout son sens. Il n'a encore rien fais, mais il est déjà sublime et mon cœur s'emballe, cognant comme un fou dans ma poitrine. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Bonjour, Ueda-san. Asseyez-vous sur le cube, une jambe croisée et appuyez-vous en arrière sur votre bras droit s'il vous plait, demande soudain le photographe que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Dans un sourire, le mannequin s'exécute et le moindre de ses gestes recèle tant de grâce, que ça me confond.

- Maintenant, mettez la tête de trois-quarts.

Chaque demande est immédiatement suivie d'effet et d'une longue série de cliquetis démontrant qu'une série de photos a été prise. Chaque mouvement me donne aussi chaud qu'il fait rougir mes pommettes. Il n'en a pas l'air et ne doit même pas en être conscient, mais sans rien faire de sexy, sans provoquer ni quoi que ce soit du même genre, il est tellement attirant, que… Que je ne sais même pas quoi. Je suis troublé, mes idées s'embrouillent.

Et soudain, je suis tiré de ma contemplation.

- Hé vous !

Stupéfait qu'on me parle, je détourne avec difficulté mon regard de Tatsuya et fixe le photographe.

- Moi ?

- Oui vous. Venez sur le plateau.

- He ?

- Oui vous serez parfait. Asseyez-vous à ses pieds.

- Quoi ?

- Fais ce qu'il dit, Yuichi, me dit alors mon jeune compagnon. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Mais…

- Dépêchez-vous ! s'agace le professionnel.

Incrédule, je m'exécute cependant, une étrange sensation me tordant le ventre.

Un second cube blanc est apporté par les assistants, qui apportent également le flacon de parfum à Tatsuya.

- Ueda-san, reprenez place sur les cubes et, juste avec les doigts, tenez le flacon au dessus de lui. Vous là… ajoute-t-il en s'adressant à moi.

- Nakamaru-san, le reprend Tatsuya.

- Oui, Nakamaru-san, levez la tête pour voir à la fois Ueda-san et le parfum.

Je m'exécute à nouveau et, dans le dos de mon ami, il me semble voir deux ailes d'une blancheur de neige.

Quelques semaines après cette incursion aussi fugitive qu'inattendue dans le monde de la mode, ma vie a repris son cours. Très régulièrement, Tatsuya est là pour le dîner et comme ceux-ci se prolongent souvent assez tard, dormir et me réveiller près de lui est devenu presque normal. Je n'essaye même plus de me dégager quand, en ouvrant les yeux, je découvre qu'il s'est une fois de plus collé à moi bien plus, il m'arrive parfois de l'enlacer sans m'en rendre compte. Doucement, presque naturellement, il est de plus en plus entré dans ma vie, ce qui est loin d'être désagréable.

Ce jour-là, je ne l'ai pas encore vu de la journée et, s'il m'a prévenu par un message qu'il était retenu, il ne m'en manque pas moins. Alors que, délivré de mes obligations professionnelles, j'erre sans but dans Shinjuku (j'ai tendance à m'ennuyer rapidement maintenant quand il ne me tient pas compagnie), je croise deux jeunes filles, qui se retournent et se mettent à chuchoter, puis me rattrapent.

- Heu… Excusez-moi… Vous êtes bien Nakamaru Yuichi-san ? me demande l'une.

Dire que je suis surpris est un euphémisme. Je n'ai pas souvenir de les avoir déjà rencontrées, alors d'où me connaissent-elles ?

- Heu oui, fais-je. Nous nous connaissons ?

- Non non, mais nous oui. Et on est pas les seules. On peut prendre une photo ?

- De moi ?! m'effaré-je carrément.

Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne suis-je tout à coup plus transparent ?

- Oui, sinon personne croira qu'on vous a vraiment vu.

- Heu… excusez-moi, je dois être devenu complètement stupide, mais je ne comprends pas.

Elles se regardent.

- Il a pas l'air au courant, dit la seconde.

- C'est possible ça ? demande la première.

- Je sais pas…

Alors, sortant son portable de sa poche, elle fait défiler des photos. De moi. Placardé sur un arrêt de bus, dans le métro… et je ne saisis toujours pas. Jusqu'à ce que je vois la photo qui explique tout. Celle pour le parfum Exception, placardée sur plusieurs bus. La photo a d'ailleurs subi plusieurs changements : le fond blanc est devenu rose pâle et s'est paré de légers nuages et de bulles de lumières de la même couleur les cubes blancs sur lesquels était assis Tatsuya ont été effacés et il est maintenant assis sur un nuage plus rose encore (il a d'ailleurs été rapetissé pour sembler plus loin de moi) la bouteille de parfum qui était dans sa main, flotte à présent entre nous, portée par de petites ailes. Quant à moi… je ne sais pas comment décrire l'expression de mon double de papier qui le fixe. Admirative ? Non, il y a de ça, mais pas uniquement. Comment est-elle alors ? Un mot se forme dans mon esprit, auquel je n'avais jamais pensé : amoureuse. Voilà comment qualifier mon expression. Et comme tout s'est fait naturellement, je n'ai rien vu venir avant aujourd'hui, mais tout s'explique. J'aime Ueda Tatsuya, de neuf ans mon cadet.

- Nakamaru-san ? Tout va bien ? me demande l'une des filles.

- Il a l'air sous le choc.

- Nakamaru-san ?

Je reviens à la réalité, mais avec cette certitude encrée en moi : il faut que je vois Tatsuya. Aujourd'hui. Maintenant.

- Excusez-moi ! fais-je avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, les laissant totalement en plan.

Sortant mon portable, je l'appelle en espérant qu'il puisse décrocher. Ca sonne une fois, deux, cinq… Je laisse sonner jusqu'à tomber sur son répondeur, mais je ne laisse pas de message et rappelle aussitôt. Si je m'acharne, il va peut-être finir par répondre. Enfin sauf s'il n'est pas à proximité pour l'entendre. Je persiste dix minutes comme ça et, au moment où j'allais renoncer, sa voix se fait entendre. Il est tout essoufflé.

- Yuichi ? fait-il. Tu m'as appelé dix fois, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Où es-tu ?

- Au parc Ueno pour un shoot. Je t'avais dis…

- J'arrive ! le coupé-je avant de raccrocher et de m'engouffrer dans la première bouche de métro venue.

Heureusement que je connais le métro comme ma poche. Je vais juste prendre la ligne Marunouchi jusqu'à Ueno-Okachimachi et il me restera une station sur la ligne Ginza. Ce sera vite fait.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, je débouche en courant dans ce magnifique parc, mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas la beauté du lieu qui m'intéresse. Plutôt celle d'un charmant jeune mannequin qui doit être en pleine séance photo. Je cours partout, finis par l'apercevoir… et manque perdre le souffle. Il est dans une fontaine, totalement trempé, sa chemise blanche collant à son torse comme une seconde peau et son pantalon de toile moulant ses jambes fines. Sa main est passée dans ses cheveux pour les rabattre vers l'arrière et il regarde intensément l'objectif. Mon cœur s'emballe et je déglutis péniblement. Cette fois, la prise de vue n'a rien d'innocente, le but clairement affiché est de rendre le spectateur du cliché totalement fou de lui. Mais il n'a pas besoin de ce genre d'artifice pour attirer les gens. Je le sais, moi qui le côtoie au plus près. Et ça doit être en partie pour ça que j'en suis tombé amoureux.

- Séchez-vous un peu, Ueda-san, dit une assistante en lui tendant une serviette, tandis qu'il sort du bassin.

- Merci, fait-il en la prenant.

- Tatsuya ! l'interpellé-je.

- Yuichi ! s'exclame-t-il se précipitant vers moi avec ce sourire radieux qu'il a toujours lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Il fallait que je te voie.

- Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Oui, mais je t'en parlerais quand tu auras terminé. Je ne veux pas te déconcentrer.

- Tu es là, alors je le serais forcément, répond-il adorablement.

- Tu veux que je m'éloigne le temps que tu finisses ? proposé-je, ne voulant pas le gêner.

- Non, reste, je suis content que tu sois là.

- Alors je vais m'assoir plus loin.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Il n'a même pas conscience de son propre pouvoir de séduction j'ai l'impression. Du moins quand il est avec moi, parce que devant l'objectif, il est évident qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. C'est son paradoxe : innocent dans sa vie de tous les jours, averti ou presque dans sa profession.

Il me rejoint presque deux heures plus tard et j'ai eu tout le loisir de l'observer. Maintenant que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments, je vois bien plus de choses qu'avant. Il s'est changé mais ses cheveux sont encore ébouriffés par le passage de la serviette.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il.

- Viens, allons plus loin, dis-je en prenant sa main pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade comme une collégienne qui a son premier rendez-vous, c'est horrible. Vais-je réussir à lui dire ?

On s'assoit tous les deux sur un banc et il me regarde avec plein de points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

- C'est rare que tu viennes me chercher. Ca doit être important.

- Oui je… J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- Heu, enfin avant il faut que je te raconte quelque chose. Tout à l'heure, dans Shinjuku, j'ai croisé deux filles, qui m'ont reconnu. Elles m'ont appelé par mon nom. (il rigole) Je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible, et c'est là qu'elles m'ont montré les photos. Tu as donné mon nom ?

- Oui, dans plusieurs interviews. Je refusais que tu reste juste un faire valoir. Tu risque de recevoir des propositions maintenant et j'espère que tu les accepteras. Ca t'empêchera de t'ennuyer à mourir dans ton animalerie.

- On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien.

- Oui d'accord. Continue ton histoire.

- Et c'est en voyant celle qu'on a faite tous les deux, que j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé. Et… j'ai compris autre chose aussi.

- Quoi ?

- En regardant attentivement mon expression sur ce cliché, j'ai compris que…

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. J'ai presque dix ans de plus que lui et il est à peine majeur, ça fait limite pédophile… mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Que ? Allez Yuichi, finis ta phrase, je meurs de curiosité moi.

- J'ai compris que sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi.

Il écarquille les yeux, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait, puis se jette à mon cou en riant. Il a l'air tellement heureux, que ça fait définitivement taire mes scrupules concernant notre différence d'âge.

- Tu vois, je savais que tu finirais par m'aimer aussi, me dit-il, les yeux brillants.

Pour toute réponse, je me penche légèrement et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes comme je meurs d'envie de le faire depuis la première fois où il s'est retrouvé endormi dans mon lit. Elles sont si douces… presque aussi soyeuses que ses cheveux, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Comme il se presse davantage contre moi en répondant au baiser, j'accentue celui-ci, puis m'écarte avant d'avoir un « léger problème ». Mais dans son innocence, Tatsuya ne semble pas le remarquer, ce qui n'est pas un mal.

- Et pour ce qui est des propositions ? fait-il en se calant dans mes bras, ce qui fait que je ne peux plus le repousser sans paraître suspect.

- Tu es têtu on dirait.

- Très. Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, Tatsu. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'avec mon physique, je pouvais envisager ce genre de carrière.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ton physique ?! s'indigne-t-il en se redressant pour me regarder. Il est très bien !

- Je ne suis pas beau, on ne peux même pas dire que j'ai du charme. Je suis normal, quoi. A part peut-être ma taille, je n'ai rien de commun avec toi ou tes collègues.

- On s'en fiche de ça ! Tu as ta propre beauté ! Moi je n'ai jamais vu personne qui te ressemble, tu es unique !

Je l'observe avec étonnement. Il a l'air en colère, juste parce que je me suis qualifié de « normal ». Qu'est ce que ce serait si j'avais dis « moche » (ce que je n'aurais pas fais car je sais que je ne le suis pas) ?

- Et tu crois que si tu étais si banal, tu aurais eu ton visage en poster géant un peu partout dans Tokyo ?

- Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas toi qui… ?

- Non, c'est le responsable de la communication de la société qui commercialise Exception. Figures-toi qu'en voyant la photo, il a trouvé que tu correspondais mieux que moi à l'image de son parfum.

- He ?

- C'est pour ça qu'on te vois mieux que moi sur l'affiche finale. TU est le visage de leur campagne de pub. Leur directeur m'a presque sauté dessus pour me demander dans quelle agence tu travaillais et il a eu l'air très surpris quand je lui ai dis que tu n'étais pas mannequin mais vendeur dans une animalerie. Il a dit textuellement « quel gâchis… ».

Je n'en reviens pas. Ce genre de chose n'arrive que dans les dramas… Je ne sais plus quoi penser de moi maintenant.

- Bon, viens, me dit soudain mon désormais petit ami en se levant.

- Où ça ?

- A mon agence.

- Quoi ?

- Viens je te dis, dit-il en me tirant vers la sortie du parc.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu si sérieux depuis que je le connais, ça fait drôle mais ça le rend sexy d'une façon différente de celle des photos. Je le vois prendre son portable et appeler son chauffeur, qui ne devait pas se trouver très loin, car il arrive moins de dix minutes plus tard.

- A l'agence, Koyama-san, s'il vous plait.

- Bien, monsieur.

La voiture démarre et Tatsuya prend mes mains dans les siennes.

- Pourquoi ça te tient tant à cœur ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

- Parce que moi aussi je trouve que c'est du gâchis. Tu mérite mieux que de rester vendeur dans cette boutique déserte pendant encore dieu sait combien de temps.

- C'est gentil, mais est ce que tu as pensé qu'on se verra moins souvent si je me met à exercer la même profession que toi ?

Il semble perdu, mais son air décidé revient très vite.

- Tant pis, je préfère ça à…

- Et sans cette boutique déserte, nous ne nous serions pas connus, le coupé-je. Ecoute, Tatsu, je trouve ton idée adorable, mais si c'est pour qu'on en arrive à simplement se croiser, c'est inutile. Dans ces conditions, je préfère encore rester vendeur. Sans compter que je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise en étant au centre de l'attention, alors sous les feux des projecteurs… je crois que ça m'embarrasserait plus qu'autre chose.

- Alors… tu ne veux pas ?

- Disons que je préfèrerais éviter.

Il fait alors une moue si adorable, que je craque à moitié.

- Allons-y, nous verrons bien.

Ma phrase fait revenir son sourire.

- D'accord ! s'exclame-t-il avant de me tendre ses lèvres.

Incapable d'y résister, je m'en empare de nouveau avec délices et l'entend soupirer d'aise. Je m'écarte une seconde fois, ce qu'il perçoit.

- Yu, quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-il en raccourcissant mon prénom comme j'ai abrégé le sien.

- Non, mais je… Tu sais, Tatsu, je ne suis pas en bois, alors quand tu te colles à moi et que tu soupires comme ça…

- Tu ?

- Enfin tu vois quoi… éludé-je, très gêné.

- Tu as envie de moi, c'est ça ?

Surpris qu'il puisse le formuler si crûment, je le fixe et il éclate de rire.

- Ne sois pas si étonné. Je suis peut-être très jeune, mais je ne suis pas si expérimenté que j'en ai l'air.

- Tu veix dire que tu as déjà…

- Fais l'amour ? Oui. Tu peux dire les mots, tu sais. Je n'ai pas dix ans, ça ne me choquera pas.

- C'est moi que ça choque en fait.

- He ?

- Comment t'expliquer… Oui, j'avoue, comme tu es beaucoup plus jeune que moi et que tu as souvent des réactions très ingénues, je te pensais totalement inexpérimenté/

- Et u es déçu que ça ne soit pas le cas ?

- Non, pas déçu, juste surpris. Quand as-tu eu ta première relation ?

- En dernière année de lycée. J'aurais pu avant, mais je ne me sentais pas prêt.

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec lui ?

- Il a déménagé à Hokkaido à la fin de la terminale.

- Oh…

Je le reprend contre moi, insoucieux, maintenant, d'une quelconque réaction physique, l'embrasse dans les cheveux et nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête.

- Vous y êtes, monsieur.

- Merci, Koyama-san.

Il sort de la voiture à toute vitesse comme s'il était en retard pour un rendez-vous et me presse pour que je fasse de même. Amusé, je le suis e nous entrons dans un immeuble où il me fait monter jusqu'au premier étage. Dans le couloir, nous croisons pas mal de mannequins masculins et féminins et j'avoue ne pas tellement me sentir à ma place. Les êtres d'exception ne devraient pas côtoyer les gens communs comme moi, ça fait presque vulgaire. Mais bien sûr, je m'abstiens de faire part de cette remarque à mon compagnon, qui serait bien capable de se mettre à nouveau en colère. Une fois arrivés devant une porte, Tatsuya frappe, puis entre.

- Bonjour, Inagaki-san, salue-t-il en souriant.

- Oh, Ueda-kun, bonjour. Qu'est ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

L'écriteau, sur le bureau, indiquant « Inagaki Goro, directeur », je comprends qu'il s'agit du responsable de l'agence dans laquelle est employé mon petit ami.

- Tu n'es pas venu s… Oh, mais c'est LUI ! s'exclame-t-il en me dévisageant.

Embarrassé, je me contente de saluer.

- Bonjour. Je suis Nakamaru Yuichi. Enchanté.

- Ravi, mon garçon, ra-vi ! fait-il encore en me serrant la main d'une façon on ne peut plus enthousiaste. Ueda-kun m'a énormément parlé de toi et j'ai appris que tu n'avais signé dans aucune agence, c'est vrai ?

- Et bien… je ne suis pas mannequin, fais-je, gêné qu'il soit si heureux de me voir.

- Erreur, mon garçon, e-rreur. Tu as tout pour réussir dans ce milieu.

- He ?

- Oui oui, n'aie pas l'air si étonné.

- Je lui dis ça depuis tout à l'heure, Inagaki-san, mais il n'a pas l'air de me croire.

- Asseyez-vous tous les deux.

Un peu perturbé, je prends place sur un confortable fauteuil de cuir crème. Si Tatsuya n'est pas le seul à me dire ça, je vais commencer à me poser des questions.

- Ueda-kun m'a dit que tu travaille pour le moment comme vendeur dans une animalerie, c'est exact ?

- Oui. Mais c'est « pour le moment » depuis un peu plus de deux ans.

- Il m'a dit aussi qu'il n'y a jamais personne dans cette boutique. Toujours exact ?

- Il y a peu de clients, c'est vrai.

- Tu dois t'ennuyer, non ?

- Parfois, réponds-je en ayant l'impression de m'enferrer dans un piège parfaitement rodé.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas quitter cette existence monotone, pour une vie plus flamboyante ? Deviens l'un des nôtres et tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de t'ennuyer !

- Je n'aime pas ce qui est flamboyant comme vous dites. Je suis quelqu'un qui aime la simplicité et surtout pas ce qui est tape à l'œil.

- Bien, bonne chose ! Dans ce cas, tu feras des campagne de p…

- C'est très aimable de votre part de vous inquiéter de mon sort, mais je n'ai jamais souhaité devenir top model et je ne le souhaite pas davantage maintenant.

- Tu as pourtant un grand potentiel. Je t'en prie, mon garçon, ne prend pas trop vite une décision que tu pourrais regretter. Prend le temps d'y réfléchir tranquillement, je ne suis pas pressé.

- Bien. Mais c'est tout réfléchi, vous savez. Je veux rester libre de moi-même.

Il aurait fallu que je me souvienne des mots que j'ai prononcé ce jour-là, car à force de cajoleries, de baisers, de mots doux, de compliments et autres de la part de mon entêté de petit ami, après quelques mois, j'ai fini par céder. Toutefois, je n'ai pas signé dans son agence, dont les règles me paraissaient un peu trop contraignantes, donc je suis mannequin freelance (en gros, je ne retiens que les propositions qui me plaisent) depuis maintenant un an, tout en continuant à travailler à la boutique. Cumuler deux emplois a très confortablement arrondi mon salaire, ce qui m'a permit de déménager dans un appartement bien plus spacieux. Je suis toujours en couple avec Tatsuya et nous envisageons de nous installer ensemble.

23


End file.
